Marine Corps Mordecai
by Acestin
Summary: Mordecai signs up for the USMC after Margaret leaves, where he learns life is to short and you make many mistakes in life and things don't always work out but you have to keep going. I decided to pick this story back up! I also changed the rating because back when I wrote this, I figured the F word was M worthy but its not.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start, I cant indent and space my paragraph so the star ( * ) will represent the end of a paragraph. This may or may not be a one shot, depends how well it does. Well some back round first! After Margaret left for college, Mordecai signed up for the USMC (United States Marine Corps) because he felt as if he had nothing to live for but his country. And I was half-way down with the story before I forgot to add this, since Mordecai signed up for the Marines pretty soon after the whole Margret thing, he only meet CJ once, and that Love Bot 2 ticket thing never happened...**

* * *

"Come on man. Mordecai please don't" Rigby said as he was holding onto Mordecai's leg to slow him down, while being dragged through the house, "Rigby, I have already enlisted, if I don't attend Im AWOL."  
"But..but... what if-"  
"Rigby, I promise I'll come back."  
"Fine!" Rigby says as he lets go of Mordecai and runs out the back door. As Mordecai walks into the living room, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle man, and High five Ghost standing there, surprising him. Benson walks up to Mordecai with a sad expression. "I don't like seeing you go Mordecai, but if you feel you need to do this I wont stop you..."  
"We all don't want to see you go." Pop says in a vary depressed voice. Eileen walks in, "Sorry I'm late for the good-bye pa-...get-togeather." Mordecai mentally giggles that Eileen almost called it a party. "Its ok Eileen..." Mordecai says as he hugs her. "If Margaret comes back, give her my best wishes." *

After a heart full good-bye from everyone, Benson drives Mordecai to the Corps Recruit Training Depot. "Lisen, Mordecai, I have no problem with you being a Marine, but you also being an infantryman... it... it scares me... it scares all of us."  
"Benson, I will be fine. don't worry about me, I don't want to be in combat as much as you guys, but its the only thing I can do. Just act as if you fired me..."  
"Ok, but when you come back and you need a place to stay, the house is always open, Il even keep Rigby around, of course I will make him pay rent but still."  
"Oh well you should just kick him out now..." they both let out a laugh. They pull up to the Corps Recruit Training Depot, and after a teary good-bye and hug, Mordecai gets out. "Tell everyone I love them, and if Margaret asks about me, just tell her I went away for a while, I don't want her to worry." Mordecai never told Margaret because after she felt for college, she got a new phone and new number and hasn't told anyone, not even Eileen. "Well bye Benson..." Mordecai says in realization that he wont see his friends untill after training. "Bye Mordecai" Benson reply proudly. Mordecai jogs off. *

After close to a month of training, Mordecai made some new friends, they are infantrymen just like him. Mordecai was issued a M16A4, Beretta M9, OKC-3S bayonet (knife). His buddys have the same load out. They are all on a cargo plane headed for Iraq, just gurdes for a base, nothing that bad. After a few weeks Mordecai is actually liking it. Its fun when there's downtime, full-filling when he's guarding, and just funny when they all get drunk. He calls the park every Saturday, everyone is happy to hear him, they all miss him and vise versa. But for few weeks, nobody hears from him. But as december rolls in Mordecai gets a leave from duty. He was surprised to hear one of his friends he made in boot-camp became a drill instructor, and was able to get the government to loan him a HUMVEE for his whole leave. He didn't call the park to tell him that he got to surprise them. As he pulls up to the park he can see everyone in the living room look out the window in horror as they see the HUMVEE. Mordecai gets out and sees there faces light up. He walks into the house and everyone shouts, "MORDECAI!" After a great day of drinking egg-nog and laughter, Mordecai turns in on the couch, since Eileen and Rigby finally got together and Benson let her stay with Rigby in the old room. *

Mordecai wakes up a couple of hours later, he is use to it being day at this time in Iraq. 'Jet lag...' Mordecai thinks to himself as he checks the clock, 3 AM, not as early as he thought, he decides to start his day by taking a shower. He looks at himself in the mirror and looks at his dog tags plus some other dog tags. 'Miss you Mark, Jack, Ryan.' ,Mordecai remembers as he holds onto the dog tags as he gets in the shower. After a nice warm shower Mordecai walks out...and straight into Eileen. "I'm sorry...Mordecai?" Eileen says in confusion. "What are you doing up this early?" Mordecai quickly puts on a shirt.  
"Uhh... jet lag...I'm use to start work at this time."  
"That reminds me *yawn* where were you stationed, I always forget to ask Rigby."  
"Iraq, somewhere near Baghdad."  
"Wow... you were in Iraq? I thought we pulled out?"  
"The people who were fighting ya... but I was playing guard duty.  
"Well, I need to take a shower, I still work at the Coffee Sop."  
"I was going to head there later really..."  
"There was something I was going to tell you about the Coffee Shop really but I forget what it was, anyway Il see you soon."  
"You too." *

After a few hours of chilling', Mordecai gets up to dress right for the day, he almost put on his Marine Combat Fatigues by mistake, 'No', Mordecai thought, 'You not out there anymore, Mordecai.' He grabs a huggy t-shirt from his suitcase he hasn't worn since he for training and a pair of pants, 'What the hell, might as well grab my hat' (his hat is the hat from his fatigues) as he looks out to see the sunny day. He takes the HUMVEE, that has been refurbished on the inside to be like a normal(ish) car. As he pulls up to the Coffee Shop and parks, he sees a few people staring at his HUMVEE, but then carrying on about their business. He walks in to see Eileen serving someone. He decides not to bother her as he sits down. After a few moments Eileen comes up to him, "How may I help you, sir?", 'Sir?' Mordecai thought in surprise, "Eileen its me, Mordecai." he says laughing, taking off his hat.  
"Oh, Im sorry, you look so different."  
"How?" Eileen blushes.  
"You look a lot more muscular..." Eileen was right, Mordecai realized how buff he got and couldn't help but flex and caches a few glimpse from the girls in the shop. "Eileen, who is that?" Mordecai's eyes widen at the familiar voice and looks behind Eileen to find Margaret behind the counter, "Oh... that's what I wanted to tell you earlier Mordecai, I'm sorry." Eileen says as she looks down. "It's ok Eileen I promise, I dealt with becoming a Marine, I can handle this." Mordecai says in a whisper, "Hey Margaret! How are you doing?" Mordecai says as he leans into her view from the counter. "Mordecai?! Is that you?!" Margaret says as she walks from behind the counter. "Ya...ya... I thought you were in college Margaret?"  
"Ya I dropped out, I lost interest." Margaret gets close to enough to notice how big he has gotten and she blushes. "W-wow... have umm... you been working out?" Eileen has already walked away without being noticed. "Umm no... I havent, but I guess being a Marine, you get your muscle standard issue." He laughs at the joke but Margaret is surprised by it.  
"You're a... a Marine?"  
"Hasnt anyone told you?"  
"No..."  
"Well ya... I'm a Marine... call me Marine Corps Mordecai." He laughs at another Marine joke.  
"Well anyway, my parents have been asking about you, they have been wondering were you went, my dad really likes you because of that whole 'manenball' thing."  
"Oh ya? Thats... good... I guess."  
"Anyway, their renewing there vows this weekend and I was wondering if you want to come?"  
"Like a date?"  
"W-WHAT! N-no! I mean my parents have asked about you so..." Margaret flushes a furious red. "I understand I was joking... is it formal?" Mordecai asks, laughing a bit.  
"Yes"  
"Tell me the details later, I have to go" Mordecai hands Margaret his number.  
"O-ok. Bye"  
"Bye" As Mordecai gets into his HUMVEE he thinks to himself, 'Wow, that went a lot easier than I thought, guess it's since I-' Mordecai shakes his head as the dark memoire comes back. *

After awhile of driving, his phone vibrates, he got a text from a unknown number,

_**Hey its Margaret, the renewing is at 3 PM, I forget where it is so I'll call my parents and ask them and text you.**_

Mordecai decides to save the number as a contact under Marg. Just as he gets done saving he gets another text from her.

_**Funny, its at the park, so you wont have much trouble finding the place. Lol.**_

'Ya funny' Mordecai thinks as he gets another text.

_**Oh! I can't drive there, my car is in the shop, you need to pick me up around 2:30 PM. I live at the same apartment complex, but My new apartment is 3B. Bye! ***_

Mordecai pulls into the park as he reads the text. He learned how to quickly read and drive from doing some light recon in Iraq. "Hey Rigby, Eileen." He greets the couple as they snuggle and play video games. "Hey" they say together, too focused to really pay attention to Mordecai. 'If I want to be well-rested, then a nap now and drink energy drinks later.' "I need to sleep in your room guys."  
"Alright, take the bed, I took it after you left." Eileen says as she bets Rigby. Mordecai goes up the steps into the old room, 'Funny, its the same, just less trashed.' He thought as he looked over the room. He takes his shirt and pants off as he slips onto his old bed. *

Mordecai wakes up, 'No dream this time, good.' Mordecai says to himself as he smiles. He checks the clock, 1:15 PM, plenty of time to get ready. He gets up and walks out as he sees Skips. "Hey there." Skips says in his monotone, raspy voice.  
"Hey Skips." Mordecai replies.  
"Wow Mordecai, you got nice tattoos." Mordecai forgot all about his tattoos. One is a USMC Skull on his right arm, a list of names on his other arm, and the USMC logo on his back. "Thanks Skips." Mordecai replies to Skips complement. Mordecai gets a shower and puts on his USMC formal wear. He tells everyone thats there that he will be at the renewing of the vows in the park. As he drives to Margreats apartment he cant help but feel... proud... of himself... As he pulls up to Margret's apartment complex he texts her,

_**Im here, do you want me to come get you or are you going to come out?**_

A few minutes later, a beautiful, red bird appears in a... red dress... Mordecai thought this was funny considering she was already red. His phone vibrates,

_**Where are you? I don't see you, all I see is a funny looking humer-type car.**_

He laughs as he texts back.

_**Thats me...**_

He sees Margaret check her phone then he honks the horn. She blushes as he gets in. "I'm so sorry, I'm so embarrassed!"  
"Margaret, its fine, you don't normally see these HUMVEES out on these roads. After a few minutes of silent driving, Margaret breaks the silence, "So... what do you do... as a Marine I mean."  
"Well, I'm a infantrymen."  
"Oh so you're a combat man?"  
"Well yes and no. See, I was stationed-  
"You were stationed?! Where?"  
"Baghdad..."  
"Thats in... Iraq, right?"  
"Ya but don't worry, I was just guarding a base." All was fine untill she asked something personal. "Why did you join the Marines?" 'SHIT! Should I tell her the real reason or tell her a lie?... Lie will be easier for her to swallow.' "I joined because I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do, then I seen a USMC ad then poof! I enlisted. I enlisted right after y-" Mordecai stops him self from finishing that sentence. "What? You enlisted right after what?" Mordecai says curiously. "Uhhh...right after... uhhh... I-I can't really remember." Mordecai says as he blushes as red as a cherry. "Ok Mordecai, whatever..." As they drive into the park, Margaret shows the area where the party is. As they walk, Mordecai pokes his elbow out so Margaret can take it and she does. As they approach the party, Margaret's mom walks up to them. "Hello honey, and who is this nice solider?"  
"Mom, its Mordecai. He joined the Marines."  
"Did I hear my little love bug?" Margret's eyes light up.  
"DADDY!"  
"Hey there princess. Who is this fine Marine?"  
"Thats Mordecai Daddy."  
"Mordecai? You joined the Marines, well then, Im proud to have you at my party solider."  
"Thank you, Sir." Mordecai replies as he puts his hand out but Mr. Smith just hugs him.  
"You earned a handshake by jumping out of a helicopter with me, and you earned a hug for jumping out of civilian life with the brave men and women of this country." *

After a very nice ceremony and some champagne, Mordecai drives Margaret home. "T-thank you Mo-rdecai." Margaret speech is slurred.  
"Your welcome Margaret." Margaret gets out of the HUMVEE but wobbles and falls on her butt as she trys to walk. "Owww... M-m-ordecai... can you...help...me." Margeat trys to make the sentences up but is to drunk to find the words quick enough. Without hesitating, Mordecai picks her up as a Groom does to her Bride and carries her to her apparent, which thankfully is unlocked, and he walks in and lays her on the couch. He is to tired to stand anymore, 'Iv been awake for at least 15 hours', Mordecai thinks to himself as he sits down. He turns to say goodnight to Margaret who is sitting next to him, but when he turns his head, she kisses him while he lays down and Margaret gets on top of him. 'Shes drunk and Im too loopy to care but Im not going to take advantage of her!' he screams to himself as he breaks the kiss. "I'm sorry Margaret... I gotta go!" Margaret is already asleep. Mordecai finds a loose piece of paper and a pen and wrights,

_ Dear Margaret,_

_ By the time you read this I will be at the park. Text or call me when you feel ok. Do not worry, nothing happened between me and you, apart from you kissing me, but that is fine, I learned to deal with things while being Iraq... being away from you... I love you Margaret. I know I never was open, but after a few weeks of being in Iraq and seeing "things", I realized how short life is and how many mistakes you can make it in. So I'm expressing myself to you through this letter, I love you, I never stopped, even after you left I loved you and missed you. If you don't feel the same way, don't worry about me, Im happy as is, I made a promise to a friend before he died that I will always try to make the people I love happy, even if that means I wont be. So please don't worry about me. Well goodbye, and I will wake up between 3-5 AM, jet lag, but anyway. Bye._

_ ~Mordecai,_  
_ I love you. *_

As Mordecai drives back to the park, he smiles because Margaret will truly know how he feels about her. As he pulls in, no one is awake, besides Rigby and Eileen, which from the muffled moans and the occasionally dirty talk, are most likely having sex. 'Good job Rigby.' Mordecai thinks. But he can easily sleep through the love making. His phone vibrates. A text from Margaret.

_**Your most likely asleep... I was able to puke up most of the champagne and drank some water and now I'm a little sober. Im sorry for forcing the kiss on you. And I read the note...**_

Mordecai's heart starts to beat faster and he starts to shake.

_**...I love you too. Goodnight. My Marine.**_

Mordecai cant help but smile... *

* * *

**Well thanks for reading, this was to long for me to go over EVERYTHING so there might be spelling or other types of errors, but I hope you like it. If I get a lot of views and/or good review(s), Il make more. I ended this so it could be a one-shot but then again it can go on. (I prefer it go on.) If it does go on, give me ideas and/or suggestions and I most likely will add them! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start, * indicates the end of the paragraph and now the texting is different, it isnt spaced out. Wow, I know to many people 100+ views isnt much but it its to me! I posted this in Dec. of last year and is still being read. That is crazy to me. This is by far the most read story I have (and had). I'm not some wise old man telling a story so I know my stories are meh. But there mine and Im proud of myself darn it.. I started writing this like right after the first chapter, but I'm only now working on it again (restarted June 5 .-. ) and I haven't really watched Reg. Show so some stuff might be off. There isn't much I can say, but thanks and I reread the first chapter and seen it need more...emotion...so Ima be trying to find the sweet spot with that. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

'Wow...' Mordecai thought, 'She...she loves me?'. Mordecai gets out of the HUMVEE with a big grin on his face and slightly red checks. He walks in to see Eileen and Rigby making out. They suddenly stop and blush a bright red. "H-h-hey Mordecai..." Rigby stutters. "Don t mind me dude its ok. You and Eileen look every happy together." Mordecai walks out in laughing at the now two red-faced animals. His phone vibrates as he walks to the kitchen. His face lights up when he sees its from Margaret,  
_**Hey Mordecai! I just wanted to say thanks for last night, the start was good, the end was great (the letter) but the middle was a little fuzzy.**_  
Mordecai smiles as he texts back,  
_**I had a lot of fun too, but unlike you, I can handle my alcohol, prob from being overseas and drinking a lot. Well, I kinda did pour my heart into the letter, I hope it at least made you smile...**_  
He waits for a text back but after about 30 seconds he guess's she is busy so he puts his phone away. After grabbing a snack he checks his watch, '17 hours, Iv been awake for 17 hours! WOW! I need to wait until Rigs and Eileen go to bed.' He walks back into the living room to see Rigby on top of Eileen, kissing her and a hand up her shirt. Mordecai's eyes grow wide at the foreplay. "HEY! HEY! I GATTA SLEEP THERE! STOP!" Mordecai yells, not loud loud but loud enough to scare them. "AHH! DUDE!" Rigby's face looks like he just got his face slapped by a hand with red paint on it. Mordecai laughs, "Dude if you going to get lucky, great, BUT GET LUCKLY IN PRIVACY!" Mordecai chuckles as the couple run off to their room. Mordecai turns off the TV and lights and it feels as soon as he his head hits the couch he falls asleep. *

"Mordecai, wake up!" A voice ends his now forgotten dream. Mordecai shoots up off the couch and gets in a fighting stance with the combat knife he unconsciously put under his pillow. He sees he terrified everyone. Mordecai drops the knife as he realizes what he is holding, not just holding it, but pointing it to the people standing in front of him. "M-Mordecai?" Benson steps forward. "Are you ok? You were talking in your sleep, more of mumbling, but still, you face...it was like you were... fighting... a face of grit and anger."  
"Its fine..." Mordecai is starting to look around the room, trying to find an excuse to get away. "Uhh... I gatta take a shower!" Mordecai fumbles through his suitcase to find something to wear for the day. He his fatigues under shirt and some cargo pants and his hat (and boxers). He looks up to see everyone has left the room. Mordecai lets out a sigh of relief and walks towards the bathroom. After a nice wake-up shower, he heads outside to his HUMVEE to get some breakfast. He decides to text Margaret to see if she is off work.  
_**Hey! Umm... I was just wondering, are you off work today?**_  
Mordecai hits the send button and within a few seconds she reply's.  
_**Ya, why?**_  
Mordecai smiles and sends,  
_**Wanna grab some breakfast?**_  
Instantly,  
_**YA! PICK ME UP RIGHT NOW! ME HUNGIES!**_  
Mordecai smiles and remembers how much of a goofy person she is in the mornings on her days off. Mordecai pulls up to see the red bird already outside waiting for him. She is wearing a pink hoodie, grey sweatpants, and grey tennis shoes. "So where are we going?" Margaret asks as she hops into the HUMVEE.  
"You might wanna pick because in Iraq I learned to enjoy scorpions and camel spiders." Mordecai says trying to hide his laughter. "EWW! REALLY?!" Margaret sounded disgusted. Mordecai chuckled, "No no, but I did eat them. There better cooked. I just don't know any good places to eat." Mordecai thinks to himself, 'But...I do have a craving for fried scorpions... funny.' Mordecai lets out a small laugh. "Umm... well I know a place with the best sandwiches and coffee in town." Margaret responds as she looks at him, then they both smile. *

As they both walk into the Coffee Shop, no one is in there but Eileen sitting down, texting and looking at the two birds. "Oh hey guys." Eileen puts her phone away to look at the two. "What are you guys doing'" asks the mole as she hops of the table.  
"Just getting breakfast." Mordecai says back while him and Margaret sit down.  
"What will ya guys be having? We got some freshly made cinnamon rolls."  
"That and a coffee." Mordecai responds as the both look at Margaret.  
"Same." Margaret repeats Mordecai's order. Eileen walks away and Margaret turns toward Mordecai. "Sooo... how as time been to you?"  
"Ok I guess. I made some cool friends in the Marines, one of them is actually a D.I. at a base around here."  
"D.I.?" Margaret looks at Mordecai puzzled.  
"Drill instructor..."  
"Oh... is that where you got the... what ever that mini-tank is."  
Mordecai can't hold in his laughter. "MINI-TANK!? ITS A HUMVEE! AHAHAHAHA!"  
Mordecai thought the HUMVEE being called a 'mini-tank' was hysterical. Margaret blushes as she elbows Mordecai, "Shut up Mordecai, I don't know that kinda stuff!"  
Mordecai senses the anger in her voice and stops. "Margaret, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry." Even after Mordecai's apology she wont look at him. Then he kisses her head and warps his arms around her. Margaret looks at Mordecai with soft eyes, "I love you, Mordecai." His heart flutters and a big grin goes across his face, and lightly blushes, "I love you too, Margaret." Margaret looks into Mordecai's eyes. Then like they communicated with there minds and said lets kiss, they both lean into on another and share a passionate (sober) kiss. Mordecai places his hands on her checks and she wraps her arms around his neck as they slightly open there lips to allow one another's tongue into there mouths. "Damn, now that's a kiss." Eileen says with a smile as she comes back with the coffee and rolls. They break the kiss quickly. Mordecai and Margaret both look away and blush.*

After finishing there coffee and rolls, they head back to Margaret's apartment. Mordecai looks around the apartment to see its kinda bare. There are a couple paintings and family pictures, some books on the shelf. A TV and couch in one section, and a kitchen with a small table and two chairs. "So Mordecai, what have you been up to since you got back?"  
"Uhh, just been relaxing and taking it easy."  
"Cool, cool..." Margaret responds as Mordecai's stomach grumbles. "Are you still hungry?" Mordecai puts a hand on his stomach, "Ya, I have been hungry a lot since I got back." Margaret looks at him with a raised brow.  
"Did you eat a lot of M. ?" Mordecai returned a puzzled look. "Ya...why?" She closes her eyes and smiles while she leans on a wall. "M. are packed full of calories. So they are more dense then normal food. I'l get you something to eat." Mordecai returns a smile to her offer. "I got some eggnog and some pumpkin pie if you want some?" Mordecai face lights up with joy as he runs towards the kitchen. "YES! I love eggnog and pumpkin pie!" Margaret giggles at his child-like joy of the holiday food and drink. After getting his pumpkin pie and eggnog he starts to eat and drink. "So *chomp* how has been these few months been to you? *chomp*" Mordecai asks with a mouth full of the pumpkin goodness. "Well, after I finished collage, I went back to work at the Coffee Shop. And I have been in and out of boyfriends... I WAS actually engaged-"*

Mordecai starts to choke on the dry crust because he forgotten to swallow when Margaret said she was engaged. He reaches for the eggnog only to spill it on Margaret's lap. "Ahh what the fuck Mordecai?! What's wrong with- OH MY GOD YOUR CHOKING!" Mordecai reaches into the frig to grab the eggnog jug and open it up and knocks it back. Eggnog pours down his face as downs he drinks. "*gasp* I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to spill that on you!"  
Mordecai helps clean the remaining eggnog that wasn't absorbed by Margaret's clothes. "Its...its fine. I'll just get a shower and change clothes. You should take a shower to and change shirts since you got more eggnog on your shirts then in your stomach." They both laugh at the mess on Mordecai's shirt. After a quick shower, Mordecai slips his pants back and walks out of the bathroom. "Margaret, do you have a non-girly- OMPF!" Mordecai falls over something...or someone as he looks up to see a Margaret in nothing but a towel on top of him. Margaret is holding her head as she sits up, "Ow... my head... are you..." Margaret blushes as she realizes she is in a towel while he is shirtless, showing off his abs and toned chest. "Uhhh... I'm sorry." She gets up and runs into her room. Mordecai can feel his face blush as he gets up in embarrassment. _Her … was over my … I hope she didn't see... _Margaret walks out of her room dressed with a shirt for Mordecai, "I have a shirt for you, I hope you like...it..." Her eyes grow wide at the USMC logo tattoo on Mordecai's back, and the two other tattoos on each of his arms. "You really are a Marine arnt you..."  
"Yaa..." Margaret looks down as she walks into Mordecai and holds him. Mordecai closes his eyes and rests his chin on her head and puts an arm around her. "I love you Margaret." Mordecai says monotone while kissing the top of her head. Margaret looks up at him and kisses him. "I love you too, Mordecai." They kiss again and hold each other. Margaret begins to cry a little and holds Mordecai tighter, "Don't leave me, please don't... I love you so much!" Mordecai just gives her a look, then smiles and kisses her. "Il do my best. I love you. I will always, ALWAYS be there for you and with you if you ever need me, for as long as you." Margaret looks at him and frowns and a tear leaves her eye.  
"But I want and need you forever..." Mordecai kisses her.  
"Then forever I shall stay..."*

Margaret smiles, but as soon as the smile appears its replaced by a frown and confused eyes, "But wait, wont you be AWOL if your gone for to long?" Mordecai lets out a deep sigh. "Yes... but if I apply for a new position in Twin Pines as a recruiter, I can stay. I'll be the enemy of many mothers who's sons are out of high school." Both of the birds smirk. "But I'll give everything for you... because I love you..."  
"I forgot to ask, what's up with that stack of dog tags?" Mordecais face went pail. He then let go of her and turned his back at her. "Well, I guess its ok to talk about it. See... I told you I was a guard right? Well the fort that we guarded was quite... until one day. One day some group of locals that didn't like America in their land... so they took action.. with RPGs, AKs, and suicide vests... The tower I was in was hit with a PRG at the bottom, where the supports meat the ground. I jumped out before it collapsed. I was stunned and I was a easy target for some guy. I remember my friend, Mark, getting in front of me to take the shots. I, of course, returned fire, killing the man. My friend was shot 5 times in the back. He didn't make it. After I went into cover with my other friends, Jack and Ryan, some other Marines went on the offensive. Killed most of 'em. But little did we know how well they planned this out. Turns out they planted bombs on the wall that we were at. When the bombs blew, rubble flew at us. A large chunk hit Ryan in the head. After recovering from the blast, we dragged Ryan away into the medical tent. He was dazed and bleeding bad. We went back out to defend... their was more then before. At least 10 men had started, know there was about 6 more. Our forces only had 8. After Mark dying and Ryan being unable to fight, it was only 6 or so left of us. Our C.O. , commanding officer, ran for us trying to give orders. He was shot multiple times before he got to us. He's still alive too. Its funny. We tried to get him to stay in the med. tent. We told him he would die if he didn't. He just looked at us and said, 'Il only die when Im givien the order to die.' Even in the heat of battle that made us chuckle. He had been shot in the leg twitch, arm once, a round grazed his back, and another went through his hand. He told Jack to run for the radio. Ryan was too hurt, the C.O's leg was shot, I wasn't as fast and as small as Jack anyway... So he did it. He ran... but some of the attackers seen him... fired on him and all missed... but on the way back... a RPG hit right in front of him... the front of him was ripped to shreds... Lucky for us a friendly bird was in the area and gave us fire support... a few days later we found out Ryan, who at this point in time was in the hospital, was never going to live off life support. His family gave the ok to pull the plug and that ended his life. The C.O and the family of my friends thought it best to give me their dog tags... and that's that story." Margaret was silent and pail. Unable to speak and move. Eyes tear-filled and fixed on Mordecai. "I need to be alone for a bit." Mordecai said, "So do I." Margaret responded.*

Mordecai hopped into his HUMVEE and road around town. Taking in the new and old sights to clear his mind. He came to terms with their death while he continued his duty. He decided to go to the Twin Pines mall. It was a light day for a mall when it came to shoppers. He seen a Military surplus store, and went in. It looked like a normal store but without normal merch. It had almost everything from stickers/decals to full out military gear such as vests, helmets, and uniforms. He found the MRE section and his mouth started drooling. Unlike a few people he knew, he LOVED (some) MREs. He took five, making sure none at any sort of dairy products in them, (dairy products in MREs have a nasty rep. for salmonella). He also bought a USMC logo patch. Lucky for him, the store gave a military discount. As he get back into the HUMVEE he looked at his watch 11:37 AM. 'Almost noon. What will I do today? I guess go for a run at the park football field? That will eat a hour at least.' And with that last thought. Mordecai drove towards the park. After getting back, he changed into sweat pants and a hoodie. It was a record warm winner in Twin Pines this year with a avrg. of 50-55 degrees but today was 65, a record high for the month. There was no snow fall at all too. Mostly almost freezing rain, as he heard from the park employees. No one was at the park. To cold for visitors so everyone went home. Benson was with his girlfriend, Skips was most likely saving the world for the eight time for the year... or playing cards. HFG went to go visit his brother in jail, Low Five Ghost, who was locked up for turning some kids into ghosts. Everyone knew Muscle Man was with Starla... but that's all everyone wanted to know about those two. Rigby was with Eileen and her parents. Pops was stuck to a pole he licked then fell asleep.*

"Well, better get moving." Mordecai said as he started jogging towards the football field. The field was a normal the doubled as a field for football (the American kind) and soccer. It had a standard track around it that was 1/4 of a mile with standard track markings. Bleachers on each side with a announcers box on the home side. Locker rooms behind each set of bleachers. Painted field markings. A nice chain-link fence around it to keep hoodlums out (the empty beer bottles under the bleachers are signs it doesn't). Bathrooms on both sides, as well as concessions. Since Twin Pines is a city, most local school sports team use the field. Mordecai got into position in one of the lanes and began jogging. At about half way, he thinks that before the Marines, running this long at this speed would have killed him. But now he's not even breathing hard. As he runs he sings some songs he picked up while in training quietly.

"_My ma'ma cant you see._  
_What this is core has done for me._  
_Put me in a barbors chair._  
_Snip, snap and I had no hair._  
_And if I die in a combat zone._  
_Box me up and ship me home._  
_Lay me down in a set of dress blues._  
_Comb my hair and shine my shoes.  
Pin my medals upon my chest.  
Tell my ma'ma I did my best.__My ma'ma don't you cry.  
The Marine Corp motto is 'Do or Die' "*_

As Mordecai try's to think up a new song, Skips comes up to the fence and greets him. "Hey Mordecai. Doing some running huh? How are you? Me and you haven't really talked much since you got back." Mordecai leans against the fence.  
"Iv been fine. Sorry about not talking. Guess I just figured you were busy. I didn't want a repeat of that Fist of Justice thing."  
"Oh yea. I forgot all about that. Thanks for that by the way... Mordecai... We are all a little worried about you. What was this morning about..." Skips ask's with worry-filled words. "...Il tell you all about it tonight. Il tell everyone. Ask Benson for a park meeting tonight at 8 PM, Il explain then." Skips pats Mordecai's back. "Alright. Its good that your back Mordecai. We are all happy. Every one... Well, I need to get going. Park meeting at 8 right?" Mordecai nods, "Alright, Il tell Benson. C'ya." And with that, Skips skips away. _'Its about time,'_ Mordecai thought, _'that they should know. They are my second family. They need to know too. Not just Margaret.'_

* * *

**This didn't end like I wanted it to but I had to hurry and finish. I hope I'm at least improving with my quality. If you hate it and wanna wright tell me about how bad it was, at least make it to where its constructive... not just nasty... I want to be good but I cant get better if you don't tell me what I do/did wrong... And I thought I should add just so it sloves some plot holes, Mordecai's parents moved... I don't feel like adding that part in the story... I'm not lazy... *fly's a remote controlled helicopter carrying a soda to me and lands it*... I'm lazy...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who read this story. I have picked it back up, and I'm tweaking my ways a bit. Instead of using * to mark the end of paragraphs, I'll just leave it be. I am not a good writer but I like making stories up in my head, and now I get to share some of whats inside… well I started almost two years ago but anyway. Thank you all, and on with my terrible story :)**

* * *

"It's time I tell them about my condition. They need to know." Mordecai spoke to himself while washing his face in the bathroom at the park. Gentle knocks come from the other side, "Mordecai," a female voice belonging to Eileen speaks up, "Are you ok? I heard talking." Mordecai puts his shirt back on and walks to the door to open it, "Yeah… I'm fine. Just talking to myself is all." Eileen sighs, relieved. "Most people would call you crazy for talking to yourself, but I say your crazy when something in your heard responds." Mordecai nods and walks out of the bathroom. Eileen walks down the hall along side Mordecai, "So, Mordecai. What were you talking to yourself about? Something about telling someone something?" Mordecai stops walking and drops his head and sighs, "Yeah, I need to tell everyone something actually. Something they all need to know." Eileen faces turns concern. She pats Mordecai on the arm, "If there is anything I can do, tell him and I'll do it." Mordecai looks at her and smiles. "Think you can call everyone down to the park?" Eileen smiles and pulls out her phone, "I'm on it."

Everyone is in the park house living room, chattering amongst themselves. "Everyone, can I have your attention please?" The chatting dies down and everyone turns towards Mordecai. "Their is something I have been meaning… no needing to tell everyone. Everyone needs to know this. You guys are like family to me. Everything you guys do for me does not go unappreciated. I love each and everyone one of you. But, I have lied to you. You think I'm on leave for the holidays. I am not. I have been discharged." Everyone gasps, "Dishonorably discharged?" Skips speaks up, asking with concern in his voice. "No. I… I was given an honorably discharged because of my..." Mordecai takes a deep breath, "… My mental state. I have P.T.S.D." Rigby raises an eyebrow, "Its a mental disorder that develops after seeing, hearing, or being in a traumatic event such as a natural disaster or in my case, combat exposure." Everyone looks frightened and Margaret begins to tear up. "Calm down please, it is not sever, you have no need to worry. I just wanted you all to know." Eileen approaches the now relieved Mordecai. "I thought you said you were on 'guard duty'." Eileen's face now curious. "Well… just because the war is mainly 'over', does not mean people are not blowing themselves up or shooting people. It's still madness and a disaster. People will never fully stop being foolish and realize that just because someone doesn't speak the same language as you or worship the same god or gods as you, does not give you the right to go and attack and kill them. I've seen people kill their neighbors just because they have a different religious symbol on their wall then them."

Mordecai is sitting on a bench just a stones throw from the house, smoking, a nasty habit he picked up but helps his nerves calm down. "You shouldn't be smoking those cancer sticks, dude." Rigby walks over to the bench and leans on it. "Man… if I knew you would go through all that heavy shit, I'd would have shot you in the foot just to keep you from leaving." He looks over to Mordecai with eyes full of sorrow, "We are all here to help you Mordecai, we are your family. We ALL love you dude…" Mordecai glaces with a worried glare. "What? Too gay?" Mordecai laughs, "Just a bit." Righy rolls his eyes, "Whatever dude, then how else do you explain Eileen being pre-" Rigby slaps his hand over his mouth as his eye grows wide. "What was that Rigby? Mind repeating that?" Mordecai asks with a devious smile. "….pretty much all over me…?" Rigby tries to pass off the excuse as he strikes a 'cool guy' pose. Mordecai shakes his head, "Yeaaa nahhhh, I call bullshit." Rigby grabs Mordecai by the shoulders when he jumps onto the bench, "Tell anyone anything and I will cut you!" Mordecai winks. "Mordecai, come on man! Tell me you won't tell a soul! Elieen doesn't know I know! I found the stick in the trash four weeks ago!" Mordecai holds up a finger, "Only if you tell me how far alon-" "6 weeks!" Rigby almost yells impatiently.

"So, Mordecai, did a friend really let you borrow….that?" Margaret asks as she points to the HMMWV 'Humvee' and sets the coffee on the table in her apartment. "Well, yes and no. My friend at the depot is letting me use it until I either make enough money to buy it from the government or get a car. I've been thinking about buying it because its extremely reliable. If I'm lucky, they will give it to me for bid price, around $30,000, if unlucky, the cost it takes to produce a new one, which is also the price for a nice house, $220,000..." Margaret's beak is open wide enough to fly a jet into it, "$220,000?! That's an insane price! Where will you get that much money?" "Margaret, that's if I'm unlucky. Calm down… Crazy lady. Anyway, my friend said that I will most likely get the better deal because its unarmored and its model is outdated. He even said that I may be able to get a reduced price given my medical state." "About that… How bad is your… condition?"

Mordecai smiles and nods his head, "Yea I figured you would ask. It's not bad. Not good either, just not bad. I won't snap and go off on a rampage or kill someone or myself. It just makes me confused. One of my friends from high school went into the Army awhile back, and since hes a non-infantry man, hes in the states a lot, so I seen him a few times every year. Well, we went camping one weekend, he just got out from training not even two weeks before, and I woke him up so we could go fishing in the early morning, and when I woke him up, he started freaking out and started asking 'wheres my unit?!' and 'I have to get to roll call'. After a few minutes, he calmed down, said the stress from training got to him and wasn't use to waking up in a normal bed." Margaret's eyes were big as she took in the story. "Hes fine, he has a wife and two kids now. Living the sweet life in California… lucky motherf-" Mordecai was cut of by the hug from Margaret from across the table. "Umm… Thank you?" Mordecai returns the hug, confused. "Mordecai, theirs also something you should know about. You have to promise you won't tell anyone, not even Rigby. Especially Rigby."

"Eileen is pregnant, I know. Rigby already knows but Eileen doesn't know that Rigby knows."

"So Rigby, think Eileen is any closer to telling you something you already know?" Mordecai asks his best friend while they both walk down the iced sidewalk to the local convenient store to pick up a few things and snacks. "No clue dude, she has been acting nervous around me and she thinks shes hiding her cravings but its not. I mean how does one even eat that many pickles normally? I thought that was just a stupid joke that pregnant woman eat pickles!" Rigby sighs while throwing his hands up. "You should just tell her dude, but not that you found the pee stick in the trash, more like you figured it out." Mordecai offers up the advice as he walks towards the door of the store. "See, I have been thinking about that, but I don't want to it in front of everyone and overwhelm her with 'congrats' or something." Rigby shoves his hands deep into his pockets as he walks through the doorway, feeling the heated air of the store hit his face. "I see what you mean. Shes probably an emotional wreck right now. That stuff isnt good for the baby you know." "_Babies_…" Rigby looks over his shoulder at Mordecai to correct him clearly. "Moles and Raccoons normally have more than one baby…" Mordecai slowly turns around to look at his best friend that was looking through the magazines, "Your financial situation is _fucked._" Rigby doesn't look away from the outdoors mag and just nods. "Hey Mordecai…" Rigby turns his body towards him. Mordecai turns his attention away from Rigby as he opens a small store fridge to get milk. "Hmm? What?" Rigby flips the mag to show a picture of a group of 'friends' camping next to a waterfall and lake/pond. "Lets go camping." Mordecai lets out a sigh. "I can't believe you dude… Why would you even ask?" Rigby sigh of disappointment and closed the mag Mordecai punched Rigbys arm with a smile "Of course! Let's do it!" And they both knew what to do at that moment… "Oooooohhhh!" The clerk slams his hand down on the counter, "Buy something or get out!" And with that, the two best friends leave the store with their items in tow, heading home to plain their trip.

* * *

**Sorry about being taking a long time write this and it not being very long. I need to get back into the groove of writing. I also was out camping this weekend so that took a chunk out of what I had planned. Thank you for reading this stupid little thing I call a story. I was also short on time so I just uploaded this right after I got done, so there WILL be mistakes, it won't always be like that. Thank you for reading this far! I will make another chapter for sure!**


End file.
